


something wicked

by mish_mish



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Character Death, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: С окончанием школьного года и началом каникул, Летний Лагерь Свитвотер, заброшенный последние тридцать лет, открывает свои двери вновь. Арчи Эндрюс, назначенный одним из вожатых в этот санаторий, поездке рад и воодушевлен ею, но даже и не представляет, чем она для него закончится.





	

**Author's Note:**

> итак, это ужасы. Главными персонажами рассказа являются Ви, Джаг, Арчи и Шерил, остальные второстепенные и их участь, в отличие от главных, довольно туманна. 
> 
> Предупреждаю сразу, что точного решения о смертях персонажей у меня нет, все происходит в процессе написания, так что, прошу, не стоит реагировать бурно. Это ужасы, оттого и смерти здесь привычны. 
> 
> Еще очень важно ваше мнение по этой работе, потому не стесняйтесь оставить словечко.

[ ](http://fastpic.ru)

**Утро 0**

Первый день летних каникул начинается для Арчи Эндрюса с раннего звонка будильника, спортивной сумки в углу, и отца, стоящего в дверном проеме комнаты. Фред смотрит чуть задумчиво, почесывает бороду и безмерно сильно хочет вернуться в постель, чтобы доспать свои положенные полчаса, перед тем, как отправиться на работу, но уйти не может, продолжая наблюдать за сыном. Тот мечется по комнате, летает из угла в угол подобно бумерангу и проверяет, все ли взял с собой, не оставил ли чего важного на самом видном месте. На часах половина восьмого, и Арчи, с зубной щеткой во рту, понимает, что совсем не готов и не собран ни капли, хотя спортивная сумка и рюкзак набиты до предела.   
— Ты уверен, что хочешь этим заняться? — Фред спрашивает не в первый раз, задает этот вопрос с периодичностью в два дня и ответы всегда слышит разные, всегда что-то новое. — Это большая ответственность, Арч. Это тебе не с Вегасом гулять.  
— Я отлично понимаю к чему ты клонишь, пап, — растрепанная рыжая макушка показывается из-за кровати, пока Эндрюс-младший, распластавшись на полу, достает из своего уже не такого и секретного тайника под кроватью гитару. — И я справлюсь, тем более там будут все наши, даже Блоссомы. И Вероника, конечно.   
Фред на комментарий о дочери Гермионы лишь закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Идея мэра МакКой о перезапуске летнего лагеря, закрытого еще в далеких восьмидесятых, кажется мужчине не столь воодушевляющей, какой она видится всем остальным. Новость же о том, что Арчи будет одним из вожатых, и вовсе отметает любую радость. Отпускать единственного сына на все лето в лесную мертвую зону на окраине Ривердейла, где располагается здание бывшего санатория, не хочется никак, но Арчи воодушевлен и улыбается широко, оттого выбора у Фреда особого нет.   
Когда сборы окончательно подходят к концу, а стрелка на часах уже показывает восемь, Эндрюс-старший провожает сына до дверей и просит быть на связи, добавляя комментарий о внимательности и ответственности, на который тот лишь кивает. Арчи убеждает, что все будет нормально, что с детьми он сможет найти общий язык, и прощается с отцом быстро; с хлопком по плечу и минутным объятием.   
— Доброе утро.  
Когда Арчи спускается по подъездной дорожке, миловидная блондинка с волосами, затянутыми в высокий хвост, ступает ему навстречу и почти загорается при одном взгляде на него. Бетти Купер с крохотным голубым чемоданом позади себя встречает Эндрюса знакомым теплом и привычной улыбкой. Она ступает ближе, оглядывает друга быстрым взглядом и возвращает внимание дороге.  
— Вижу, ты взял гитару с собой, — она кивает на инструмент, — можно ждать концерт от самого Арчи Эндрюса у костра в первый день открытия?   
В ответ он успевает только улыбнуться — школьный автобус, выделенный муниципалитетом для летнего лагеря, появляется на горизонте ярким желтым пятном и тормозит рядом с ними меньше чем через минуту. Арчи пропускает Бетти вперед, наблюдает за тем, как та опускается на свободное место рядом с Вероникой Лодж, — темноволосой девушкой в обтягивающем топе и узкой юбке, — и усаживается на свободное сиденье перед ними, поворачиваясь всем корпусом в сторону подруг. Сумка с рюкзаком остаются на полу, задвинутые под сиденье и уже забытые через мгновение.  
Переводя дух после диких сборов и быстрой загрузки в автобус, Арчи, наконец, позволяет себе оглядеться; из присутствующих в полупустом автобусе он узнает всех, некоторым даже кивает в знак приветствия. Близнецов Блоссом он замечает сразу — яркие рыжие волосы обоих отливают сияющим огнем в лучах солнца; Шерил сидит на передних сидениях с Валери Браун, темнокожей девушкой из местной музыкальной группы “Джози и Кошечки”, когда её брат Джейсон, вальяжно раскинувшись на сиденье, перебрасывается фразами с товарищем по футбольной команде, Реджи Мантла. Позади Ви, облокотившись на спинку её сиденья, полулежит еще один парнишка — Кевин Келлер, что в разговор с только подсевшей Бетти вступает настолько легко, будто они и не прерывали на ночь эту беседу. Чуть вытянув шею, Арчи замечает последнего юношу, сидящего на задних сидениях автобуса; смотрит на него так, будто откладывал специально, скользил взглядом по всем остальным лишь бы отсрочить и добраться в последнюю очередь, хотя заметил еще, когда только ступил на ступени автобуса. Джагхед Джонс встречает взгляд Арчи прямо, чуть кивает в знак приветствия и отворачивается спешно, будто, если задержится глазами дольше, обязательно все этим испортит. Сам же Эндрюс отводить взгляд не торопится, смотрит на вроде бы лучшего друга, скользит по его лицу взглядом и думает о том, что эта летняя практика поможет ему не только стать ближе к Веронике, но и наладить все с Джонсом. 

Ривердейл — город не большой; проехать его на машине составляет порядка трех часов, с остановками и на низкой скорости, но ощущение, что до лагеря путь занимает уже больше этих трех часов, не то чтобы беспокоит ребят — лишь настораживает Бетти, которой уже нехорошо и подташнивает. Она откидывается на спинку сидения и слушает вполуха о том, что рассказывает Вероника о программе для детей, которую она составляла последние несколько дней. Арчи тоже уделяет внимание словам Лодж лишь наполовину, увлеченно разглядывая пейзаж за окном и прислушиваясь к редким разговорам со стороны товарищей по футбольной команде — те говорят громко, смеются шумно и привлекают внимание легко.   
Когда автобус въезжает в лесной массив, застоялый запах дорожной пыли перебивает аромат хвои и сырости. Солнце теряется в кронах деревьев, бросая на дорогу редкие узкие лучи, и ощущение, будто оказался в совсем другой вселенной, никак не в Ривердейле, накрывает и засасывает. Они катят в самую глубь леса по старому шоссе, встречая на пути уже выцветшие указатели и потрепанные временем плакаты на рекламных щитах, и, когда подъезжают к главным воротам санатория, обвитым плющом, автобус останавливается. Неподалеку от въезда в лагерь припаркован еще один автомобиль — миссис Лодж стоит рядом с ним, оперевшись на него бедром, и терпеливо ждет, когда все подростки выгрузятся из автобуса.   
— Здравствуйте, ребята, — говорит она радушно, привлекая к себе внимание, — рада приветствовать вас в Летнем лагере Свитвотер.  
Она улыбается широко, машет рукой в сторону ворот, будто говоря о том, что река с одноименным названием в той стороне, оплетает собой эту местность. Миссис Лодж подгоняет ребят, ведет за собой к стоящим в отдалении зданиям и рассказывает то прошлое лагеря, которое ей известно. Она говорит о том, что впервые открыт был санаторий в середине семидесятых, был популярным среди детей, принимал на летние каникулы к себе чуть ли не всю ребятню Ривердейла. Она рассказывает о взлетах лагеря; проводимых походах, постоянно переполненных группах в отряде, и привлекательности этого места, и вскользь упоминает о падении — неприятном событии с ребенком, утонувшем в реке близ четвертого корпуса. Гермиона оборачивается к заинтересовавшимся темной историей ребятам и воодушевленно добавляет, что тот случай позади, и теперь лагерь открывает второе дыхание, возрождает былое.   
— Я буду вашим куратором до конца лета, — произносит женщина, сворачивая и выходя на площадку с домиками, — а пока вы будете предоставлены сами себе на неделю. Обоснуетесь, приведёте корпуса в порядок, подготовите все к приезду детей.   
На площадке, растянувшейся в лесном массиве на добрые несколько километров, по меньшей мере четыре домика, не считая отдельного здания столовой и помещения для проведения теоретических заданий. Главный корпус, отстроенный из потемневшего от времени красного кирпича, самый большой из всех и размещает в себе два крыла со спальнями, комнату для игр и пункт первой помощи. Гермиона назначает на этот корпус троих вожатых; Арчи, Бетти и Валери. Второй и третий корпуса вдвое меньше и не содержат в себе ничего, кроме комнат с койками и уборными — за вторым она закрепляет пару из Джагхеда с Кевином, к третьему прикрепляет дочь в компании Шерил Блоссом. Последний корпус, отдаленный, находящийся у реки Свитвотер, достается Джейсону с Реджи, которые номером домика чуть ли не хвастаются — самый близкий к темному прошлому лагеря.   
— Дети прибудут через неделю, — Гермиона собирает ребят вокруг себя, смотрит на каждого и говорит серьезно, — после реставрации здесь прибрали, но вы все равно пройдитесь по всем корпусам, проверьте все, подготовьте спальни для проживания. Мальчики могут заняться натяжением канатов для небольшого веревочного парка — крепежи и инструкции найдете в ваших домиках. За девушками оставляю небольшую влажную уборку в конце недели, сортировку запасов в кладовой. Не забудьте так же каждый составить на свой отряд план дня. И не забывайте правила — от лагеря не отходить; это лес и заблудиться здесь может не только ребенок.  
Миссис Лодж смотрит на каждого пронизывающим взглядом, дожидается пока каждый кивнет, что сказанное понял и забредать в лесные дебри не станет, и, наконец, указывает на небольшую пристройку, стоящую меж корпусов. Она поясняет, что домик предназначен специально для старост, подчёркивает, что первый его этаж для мальчиков и второй, соответственно, для девочек, с чем никто не спорит. Когда она заканчивает наставления — ребята начинают разбредаться по лагерю, осматривать территорию и обсуждать полученную информацию.   
Замечая, как мать направляется обратно к воротам, Вероника спешит следом, догоняет у поворота и останавливает касанием к плечу. С матерью она попрощалась ещё утром, пока собиралась и рьяно отказывалась от предложения подвезти до лагеря, предпочитая автобус с друзьями. Сейчас она тормозит Гермиону из-за вопросов, смотрит лишь слегка обеспокоено и спрашивает:  
— Мы будем одни целую неделю?   
— Нет, конечно, — женщина дочери улыбается, касается плеча и добавляет, — я приеду ближе к концу этой недели, когда разберусь с распределением детей по корпусам. Еще обещал наведываться старший по воспитательной работе, Глен, кажется. Но до этого будь пока за старшую, хорошо? Не разрушьте здесь все пока никого не будет.   
Она улыбается, касаясь щеки Ви, и оглядывается обратно на корпуса; старые, обросшие мхом и вьюнком камни в лесной чаще выглядит чарующе, почти сказочно, и Гермиона надеется, что повторное открытие этого лагеря не такая уж и плохая идея. Она переводит взгляд обратно на дочь, смотрит нежно и наставническим тоном произносит:  
— Продукты в столовую уже завезли, белье найдёте в прачечной. Все необходимое уже должно быть на месте, но если вдруг чего-то не хватит — сразу напиши мне.   
Вероника послушно кивает и, наблюдая за тем, как мать уходит, чувствует некоего рода свободу.


End file.
